spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cosmobo
Spongeymon Since you liked the game so much I thought i'd do some research and use your idea to make Spongeymon: Indigo League. --Kidboy24 (talk) 17:05, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Untitled Sure! --Kidboy24 (talk) 18:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Pinkie Pie | TALK - | 15:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Killer Rain So, is everything okay again. I understand you appologize and I say sorry too. It's time for me to leave. GOODBYE. -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 17:37, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Spongesons Review? During next week, the review will be posted. I MAY OR MAY NOT Do it. It will depend on mood and time. --The story begins... Who's gonna win? (talk) 23:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Mad Add It's good. --Nacho Libre (talk) 21:10, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Channel Chasers I actually think this will be a great series, could I join the CC Team? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 12:27, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Facebook/Twitter I would ask SBCA for that, personally. He's good with that kinds of stuff. --Nacho Libre (talk) 20:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Channel Chasers and Shamm Entertainment According to your page on Channel Chasers, it says that your spin-off's production company is SpongyNetwork. Everything produced by SpongyNetwork is licensed under Shamm Entertainment. So, is it okay if Channel Chasers is licensed under Shamm Entertainment? Shamm2001 (talk) 01:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Chaaaaaaat Wanna chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 02:56, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Can I write? Can I write a episode for Channel Crossers? Who is this? Me - forgot to sign. --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 06:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) YouTube Crossers? Can I use this idea and make it a spin-off? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 11:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Channel Chasers Could I guest write an episode of channel chasers? WATCH OUT LITTLE TEDDY (talk) 1:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) YAY! Worst of the Modern will be premiering tomorrow and just to know, me and Adam are okay already ;) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 16:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Fixed Seems like nobody realized it was an April Fools' Prank :P [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 05:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? -- SBCA~Luis (Wall • ' ') 08:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat I waited 3 hours for you to get on chat. Let's just chat next time. -- SBCA~Luis (Wall • ' ') 06:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Title Cards Channel Chasers I will make the titlecards when I have time. WumboMan900 (talk) 18:31, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Showdown Invitation Introducing Showdown, the show where spin-offs battle it out to see which show is the best! The show also features a side-story about SpongeBob trying to get on land and stop his shows fighting! Well, atleast season one does. Cosmobo, we would love you to be on the show with your spin-off Channel Chasers. This means Star Car Entertainmen can interview you here and feature clips from your show. So, what are you waiting for? Battle it out and see if the public vote for you, or stay here and continue? -I Like Trains (talk) 17:46, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Could you please do some quick edits on your blog posts? Some of them include me in them, could you please change it to someone more willing to be associated with Something Strange? Thanks, Cos AHAHAAHAHAHAHA ~De la Soul, 2005/2006 (talk) 13:58, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Sure. It might be a little rare for me to write episodes, but ill make all the title cards for season 3. And if i do wanna write an episode, ill tell you. - Coolaz yey I finished the transcript for Worst of the modern. Now, sence im still a first time writer, i did have a pretty filler beggining, but i think the end sums it up perfectly. - Coolaz CHAT!Powerkip (talk) 14:53, September 3, 2015 (UTC)POWERKIPPowerkip (talk) 14:53, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Wanna hang? Wanna hang AGAIN? New Kelp City (talk) 13:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat -NKC LEGO Ideas?/Reply As a Matter Of Fact, I Do! I Also Have Pingu Projects. Ohmyheck (talk) 18:58, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Honestly, I think they look fine. But, yeah, sure i can try to fix them. Swaggy picture Yeah I love your new profile pic!16:06, May 11, 2016 (UTC)Da King Of A Awesome Cartoon Hey Cosmo For Bikini Bottom Days, can you make the title card for Plankton's Plankton? Thanks Totalraichu (talk) 21:36, June 24, 2016 (UTC) I have a few questions about Memories. Chat? --Totalraichu (talk) 02:11, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, what about today? Is Mayonnaise an Instrument?